Split Fates
by Section 30
Summary: Candy arrives back to Equestria meeting new faces in familiar places, but when a storm forms threatening Equestria and her only Friend Dromeda leaves to chase the storm, her life crumbles down as her past comes to haunt her mentally and physically. Dromeda is her only hope to save not just her but all of Equestria Can he save them...can he save her...Fate always has plans
1. Chapter 1

Split Fate

Cloudsdale, Equestria

Chapter 1: Candy Floss

It was a normal sunny day in the land of Equestria. Fellow Pegasus pony, Candy Floss, had just moved into her new house from her previous location. Cloudsdale.

Being a Pegasi herself, she wanted to take a shot at some flying lessons but changed her mind soon after she had moved in. Seeing how well the other Pegasus ponies flew there and all.

After she had finished unpacking her things, she was greeted by the Pegasi who lived next door. One of them, "Dromeda" caught her attention.. Not because of his appearance, but the way he spoke and acted.. He seemed.. Different amongst the others. She observed him from a distance, noticing his dark grey skin, bright yellow eyes and crescent cutie mark. He also dressed differently compared to the others.

Candy approached him. "Not from around here are you?"

He looked over at her and gave her a friendly smile. "Nah.. Moved here quite a little while ago.. How could you tell?"

"Well, I guess its because everypony seems.. Too normal.. And nice. Not to be rude, but you look like the odd one out in these parts."

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Its no trouble." He looked over Candy Floss, she too seemed different from the other ponies. He noticed her light pink skin and pink striped mane, her eyes is what caught most of his attention, bright Cyan Blue.

"My name's Dromeda, what about yours?" He gestured toward her.

"Candy. Candy Floss." She smiled.

Later on, they continued their conversation and he offered her a walk around the town.

Minutes pass and Dromeda had asked her what she wanted to do as soon as she got here, she told him she wanted to try out flying lessons but told herself not to.

He seemed confused. "Why don't you want to try flying lessons?"

Candy rubbed her hoof in disappointment. "I guess its just because I am no better than other ponies. But it's fine."

Dromeda looked at her and then ahead of them, he started trotting towards the area. Candy looked confused but followed behind him anyways.

Dromeda stopped over the edge of the cloud they stood on, overlooking the fields below. He turned to her.

She froze. "..What..?" Candy looked at him and at the edge, she still seemed confused.

Dromeda stretched out his wings and arched his back upward. "I'll help you with the lessons!"

Candy shaked her head side-to-side. "Nonono.. Were not jumping right..?" She stood on the edge and kept her balance, she felt a tiny bit queasy.

Dromeda stared at her. "..Nono, were not jumping. Were flying!"

Candy gulped and felt nervous, she spread her wings and trembled as she did so. "I..I'm not sure I can do this..-" she was too reluctant to leap off.

"You're a Pegasus right? You'll be fine!" Dromeda leaped off and flew outward, turning back around and staying in midair. "Now you try!" He gestured her to come to him.

Candy stood still with her wings still spread out, she was shaking at this point. She finally had the courage to take one step off the cloud frantically flapping her wings as quick as she could.

Dromeda nodded. "..That's it.. That's IT.. Just don't look down!" He noted.

Candy kept her eyes shut with her hooves and jumped off the cloud, she flew downwards without realizing and hovered in place.

Confused, Dromeda flew after her and stayed near her. "You can't fly without seeing where you're going silly." He moved her hooves away from her face.

It was then she realized that they were miles and miles away from the land below. She quivered and stopped flapping her wings in a panic, she started to fall downwards as she started screaming in fear and flailing her hooves crazily.

Dromeda perked his ears upwards in shock and flew after her, seeing the approaching ground before them.

Panicked some more, she quickly covered her eyes again and tried to avoid seeing the ground.

Dromeda fly near and kept his distance, keeping up with her. "..CANDY. ITS OKAY.. JUST OPEN UP YOUR WINGS AND PULL UP..!"

Candy shouted, still frightful of the situation. "..I CAN'T.. DO IT!"

Dromeda got near her just in case. "..IT'LL BE OKAY.. TRUST ME! PULL UP WHEN I SAY.."

Candy slowly removed one of her hooves from her face and took a peek at the ground almost nearly approaching them.

"1."

"2."

"3!"

Candy jolted and quickly removed both of her hooves from her face, she pulled out her wings and swung them with force, propelling her from hitting the ground. Dromeda did the same.

Candy flinched in pain as she slowly lowered herself onto the ground.

Dromeda flew down with her and landed on the ground, walking up to her. "Are you okay?"

Candy balanced herself on the ground and repeated stretching her wings out. "Y..Yeah, I'm fine.. My wings are strained a little.."

Dromeda sighed in disappointment. "I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean for you to experience this.. Its my fault.." He felt guilty.

Candy put her hoof on his shoulder and gave him a friendly smile. "It isn't your fault, I just need to practice some more. Thanks for helping though." She turned around and looked back, she saw Ponyville.

Dromeda sighed and felt a bit of relief, he looked toward Ponyville as well and took steps forward. "Well, if you're still willing to continue the tour then our next stop is Ponyville."

"Yeah, lets go!" Candy felt a bit better and rested her wings on her sides, she followed behind him and looked around. She saw a collection of different colored ponies, different markings, accessories, and mane styles. "Oooh."

Dromeda cleared his throat. "As you can see, Equestria has a number of unique and diverse ponies" Dromeda spoke as he continued the tour, Candy followed behind and observed in curiosity at all the ponies without being too obvious.

"Some of them different than others in many ways, whether it'd be personalities, race, and way of style."

"Hmm.. So.. Why are we down here in Ponyville and not in Cloudsdale?" She gestured over toward the two towns.

"I need to talk to somepony real quick, after that we'll head over to Canterlot, capital of Equestria and home of very powerful unicorns."

Candy snickered to herself being amused by the way Dromeda was touring. "You sound like you're advertising Equestria."

They both laughed at the statement.

"Well I am the tour guide, what else can I say?" Dromeda chuckled and gave her a grin.

They approached one of the houses, Dromeda had opened the front door and entered greeting somepony inside. Candy was hesitant and stood outside, feeling she'd intrude.

Dromeda walked back to the door and looked over at Candy. "Aren't you coming in?"

She shook her head 'No'. "I was told its rude to enter one's house hold."

Dromeda gave her a look of confusion. "Why would your parents tell you something like that?"

She looked down at the ground with a little frown. "I wasn't raised by my parents.. I was raised in a Foster Care before I moved away."

He paused. "Oh- ..I'm sorry, did your parents-" He got cut off by the pony inside approaching him.

"Hey, you coming inside or what..?" It was a male voice.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit" Dromeda responded, still eager to find out what happened with her parents.

Candy insisted on going with what the pony said, trying to avoid more questions. "Look Dromeda, I'll be fine.. Lets just head inside, we don't wanna keep him waiting."

Dromeda looked at her wanting to ask more but instead respected her wishes. The two entered the house and was greeted by a light green colored pony. He had a red and white striped manestyle and wore a scarf around his neck.

"Well, hello there!" The pony smiled.

Dromeda introduced him to her. "Peppermint, this is Candy Floss. Candy Floss, Peppermint."

"She's now in Cloudsdale and I was just giving her a tour around the areas." Dromeda said.

Candy stayed silent, glancing at Peppermint most of the time. She looked at his colorful eyes, a hint of Blue and Red. She felt bashful in his presence.

Peppermint looked over at Candy and reached out his hoof. "Its nice to meet you Candy."

She stared at him for a moment and at his hoof, she was slowly processing the situation. "-OH! Sorry heheh.. Nice to meet you too." She shook his hoof with hers, she felt a little embarrassed.

"We used to be neighbors, we got split up a long while ago, he's a very good friend of mine." Dromeda said smiling.

They went to the living room and sat on the couches.

"Yeah, he used to be a little runt. And now he LOVES to brag about his height.. Right Dromeda?" Peppermint nudged Dromeda and they both laughed. Candy chuckled along.

"I'm just reminding you who's taller" Dromeda said smiling. "Anywho, we still going to the Everfree forest.?"

Candy raised her ears and looked over at them.

Peppermint nodded. "Yeah sure, if you're up for it"

Dromeda faced Candy. "Wanna join us?"

Candy snapped back to reality and quickly nodded. "YEAH, Yeah.. Sure! I have nothing else to do." She seemed to have been thinking about the forest.. It had a deep connection with her, it reminded her about her past.

Dromeda felt excitement. "Then its settled! We'll meet at sundown!"

Peppermint agreed and so did Candy.

Soon after, theybsaid their farewells and parted ways. The duo headed back to Cloudsdale.

"Is the tour over?" Candy said teasingly.

Dromeda scuffed. "Oh trust me, its only just started."

They headed back to their houses and got ready. Candy put on her clothes and unpacked some more afterward, while Dromeda ate and took a quick nap.

At sundown, Candy went up to Dromeda's door and knocked. "Dromeda, you ready? Its sundown!"

He opened the door and adjusted the goggles he had put on. "Yup." He looked at Candy and at her getup. "..You sure you want to go to the Everfree forest dressed like that?" He indicated her outfit.

She looked down at it and back at him. "Well, yeah. I guess."

"So, you sure you're ready to go?" Dromeda asked as he shut his front door.

She nodded and looked up at the sky, she remembered about the forest once more. She didn't feel confident about going there again. Alone at least.

"..I suppose so." She said in an unsure tone.

"Hey, cheer up. I got your back, no matter what happens." He smiled, and so did she.

Candy nodded and smiled back. "Alright."

Both ventured forth towards the Everfree forest.. The deep connection from a troubled pony.. With a troubled past.

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoy ;)**

 **Edited by: Misticalcreations237**

 **Till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth in Everfree

Split Fates

Everfree Forest, Equestria

Chapter 2: Truth in Everfree

Dromeda and Candy arrive at the Everfree forest expecting to see Peppermint, but instead of him.. An empty forest and its inhabitants. Dromeda looks up at the sky and calculates the time, meanwhile Candy stayed near and looked around the dense forest.

The forest was alive in color, movement, and feeling.. For Dromeda. For Candy.. She saw it was a reminder of her 'True Self'.

Dromeda calculated the time. "Four hours until midnight." He stated as he looked back at Candy.

She kept on looking around, reminiscing the past. The forest surrounded them in a tight corridor, Candy felt cold breezes brush past her skin as she sat down near Dromeda, still awaiting Peppermint's arrival.

It had gotten colder, so Candy scooted over toward Dromeda for warmth. He did not take notice, for he was lost in his mind.. Looking around the wondrous forest. The night was calm.. Peaceful.. As if it tried to lure ponies into a false alert. Especially like Candy.

Minutes pass and Peppermint finally arrives. He was covered in mud, dirt and sweat..

Peppermint sighed. "Hey.. Guys.. Sorry I'm late.."

They both stood up and walked over to him. "Its okay, at least you came.. Now we can begin!" The forest started to get windier than before.

Dromeda galloped across the ground and takes off into the sky, Peppermint runs after him from the ground. Confused, Candy managed to get herself off from the ground and flew over to Dromeda trying to keep up.

"..W..WHAT EXACTLY ARE WE DOING..?!" She shouted at Dromeda, but the wind blew hard and almost silenced her voice, as if she wasn't even yelling.

He faces Candy but doesn't respond. He looks back at where he's going which makes Candy even more clueless.

Dromeda broke the silence and told her what they were doing. "..WE LIKE TO RACE TO THE CENTER OF THE EVERFREE FOREST EVERY YEAR, THEN, WE MAKE OUR WAY BACK HOME ON HOOVES."

Candy slightly started having second thoughts about coming over, but on the upside she felt happy she had company with her.. Just in case anything went wrong. She tried looked for Peppermint who was hidden underneath the dense trees that were scattered throughout the area, he was nowhere to be seen.

They kept on going until they finally reached the middle of Everfree. Candy saw the area, nothing much but a few trees and large open space.

Dromeda descended onto the ground and Candy followed behind, landing with him. She felt an odd familiarity with the place but brushed it off afterwards.

Dromeda looked around. "..Did'ya see Peppermint anywhere while we were in the air?"

Candy shook her head 'No'.

Dromeda seemed worried, Peppermint usually made it earlier than Dromeda or a few seconds before. "..Maybe we should look for-"

He was cut off by the sound of a Timberwolf growling from a distance, echoing from all over the forest. Without hesitation, Dromeda ran towards the growling.

Candy stood still wondering where he was heading off to. She galloped behind him and looked around at the same time.

"PEPPERMINT!? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Dromeda shouted, feeling nervous. The winds got stronger.

Candy took off into the sky trying to find Peppermint. She spotted him from a distance facing a Timberwolf, he was backing up from it. She quickly flew to his direction, shouting. "DROMEDA! HE'S OVER HERE!"

Dromeda heard her voice and flew upwards looking for her. He found them not too far from where he was and flew to them as quick as he could.

Peppermint backed up but kept on staring at the Timberwolf straight in the eyes, the creature kept on growling deeply trying to strike fear into him, it did not attack.. But it kept on creeping closer.

Dromeda flew in between the Timberwolf and Peppermint, entering in a battle stance. Candy lowered herself and landed behind the both of them, she was terrified by the appearance of the Timberwolf and took steps back.

Moments later, Peppermint charged toward the Timberwolf, distracting it. It turned to Peppermint, giving enough time for Dromeda to buck it with force from behind.

The Timberwolf flinched and roared at at Dromeda, swiping at him. Dromeda tripped once but quickly recovered, keeping his balance. "Urgh.."

Peppermint snuck up from behind the Timberwolf and kicked it down to the ground, leaving it paralyzed for a couple moments.

Candy flinched as she saw the two fighting the creature, she was frozen.

Dromeda noticed her behind them and shouted. "GO CANDY! GO BACK TO THE CENTER, WE'LL REGROUP THERE!"

Candy snapped out of reality and faced Dromeda. "Are you CRAZY? I'M NOT JUST GONNA LEAVE YOU TWO. I'LL GO GET HELP!"

Peppermint turned around and faced Candy after he kicked the Wolf once again. "NGH- IT'S OKAY CANDY. WE GOT THIS. JUST GO TO SAFETY!"

The Wolf swiped at Dromeda with brute force, forming a large open cut on his leg. He shouted in pain.

"DROMEDA!" Candy started running toward them, but Dromeda kept on insisting that she'd go back to the meetup area. Stunned, she looked at the two and quickly thought to herself. She nodded and started to gallop the other way, tripping over stumps, twigs and bushes. She heard the growls begin to fade away due to the strong winds brushing up within the trees.

Candy slowed down, that familiar feeling forcefully compressed within her chest. She looked around and scouted every single spot within the area.. She knew where she was.

A tree stood standing a few feet within her, it was like any other tree you'd expect it to be.. But it had one unique aspect that only Candy knew.. It had value.. A connection to her.

She trotted towards it, upon closer inspection she knew what it was.. A burial.. Where the blood of the only pony who cared for her had passed.. Her aunt.

Her heart stopped. She stared at the very spot she had witnessed her aunt die. She took steps back, trying to keep hold of her tears.. But it was inevitable. This is what she was dreading.. The sight of her loved one die right in front of her at such a young age, she couldn't do anything but stare.. Petrified.

There on the ground layed the corpse of her loved one. Rotting away through the years.. Frozen in time. Some pieces of her clothing still attached.. As maggots preyed and feasted on her flesh and meat. Candy was disgusted by the stench of death whofting in the atmosphere.. It brought chills up her spine and made her sick.

Candy even noticed an amulet around the corpse's neck, she was thinking about obtaining it but decided not to.. For it could have still brought her more heartbreaking memories from within the past.

Candy felt a rush of fear enter her as she heard both Dromeda and Peppermint approach her. She stood still and did not say a word, but she could not hold back the tears.

"Its okay Candy, were fine.!" Peppermint said trotting towards her direction, he slowed down and turned to Dromeda.

"Egh.. I guess, I did get a wound though.." Dromeda limped slightly, dragging his leg along with him. He approached Candy. "Hey.. You alright..?"

She paused and turned.. She ran to the both of them, giving them a tight embraceful hug. She weeped and sobbed uncontrollably.

Both confused, they hugged her back and comforted her. "What's the matter?" Peppermint said.

Candy sniffled and cried-hyperventilately. "..I..It.. It.. It's.. No.. Nothing.. I.. I was juh.. Just.. S-Scared..-"

Dromeda let go gently and let Peppermint continue to comfort her.

She kept inhaling multiple times, trying to calm herself down. He lifted her face gently and wiped away her tears. "..Its okay.. Its okay.. Were here now.. Calm down.."

Candy looked up at him, sniffling and trying to calm down, she began to correct her breathing.

Peppermint slowly let go of her and gave her some space, still staying near.

She rubbed her eyes and sighed, she felt a bit better. "-..I..I'm sorry.. You two okay..?"

They both nodded. "We've been through worse, Peppermint did most of the job though." Dromeda noted, still flinching from the pain.

Peppermint helped Dromeda up.

"We should head to a clinic, he's in awful condition.. Don't want it to get worse." Peppermint noted, Dromeda nodded.

Candy agreed as she looked over at his leg, she felt terrible.

Peppermint helped Dromeda walk towards the exit of the forest. Peppermint glanced over at Candy. "Hey, you comin'..?"

She looked at him and looked back from the corner of her eye. Still remembering what she had witnessed.. She brushed it off and looked at them, nodding and beginning to walk forward. There was a small glimpse of happiness.. Knowing that for once.. She might be heading the right direction.

She looked over at Peppermint and smiled. "..Right behind ya." She galloped toward them and later on made their way back to Ponyville to assess Dromeda's wound.

While Candy did indeed miss her aunt, she knew she couldn't mope forever.. She exhaled beggining to let go of the past, and accept the future.

 **Hope you enjoyed and Thanks for reading ;)**

 **Edited by: Misticalcreations237**

 **Till Next Time Section 30 Out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Peppermint Mishaps

Split Fates

Cloudsdale, Equestria

Chapter 3: Peppermint Mishaps

Awoken and confused, Candy looked around her room. Studying every shadow she saw and figures that the darkness of the night were allowed to be seen. She stood up from her bed and headed to her bedroom door, reaching the stairs. She tried to figure out what had just woken her up.

It had been two months since the Everfree Incident and although it was a "decent" experience for when it came to letting go of the past, she'd rather not glop over it, as it was filled with more bad than good. Dromeda had been seeing some doctors every single week to see if they could help him recover from his injuries, but to no avail. The injury Dromeda had obtained has an unknown disease that not even the doctors could find the cure of, but Candy is determined and has high hopes for him. He was bed-ridden for the entirety of the two months, being routinely checked by Candy and Peppermint from time-to-time. Candy herself has spent most of her spare time helping locals, practicing on her flying, and hanging out with Peppermint.

Candy had finally made it on the first floor and stood still seeing that no-pony was there, she'd only assume that the noise was most likely caused by Dromeda next door. She headed towards her door and opened it, later making her way towards his approached his door and stopped herself from knocking on the door, without hesitation, she swung the front door open and looked into the room at Dromeda. He seemed to have tried attempting to stand on all fours, but kept on falling afterward, causing a loud thud sound. Candy entered with a stern look on her face.

"Seriously. Dromeda. Again?" She stomped into the room. He tried once more and quickly plopped right back down on the ground "Of course.. I'm not going to let some stupid disease stop me."

He grunted in pain as he looked back at his leg.

"..Well, a good warrior knows when he's admitted to defeat right?" Candy said trying to convince him.

"Then I guess I'm no warrior.." He limped his way towards his makeshift bed. (He made it himself out of pure boredom)

She replied "Dromeda just take it easy, doctor's orders."

He snickered in response.

"Please." She said in a more serious tone. He already knew he wasn't going to win this argument so he then climbed onto his bed and layed there in defeat

"Agh.."

A sigh came out of Candy and she felt relieved "Thank you."

He thought to himself and glanced over at Candy "So, you hanging' out with Peppermint?"

She nodded in response and later sat in front of him, completely oblivious to what was occurring. Dromeda glanced down without intentions and noticed that she had nothing underneath her frilly skirt. He sat staring for a small moment and his face faded to a light red color.

"U-Um.. Candy.." He stuttered.

She quickly glanced up at him and had affixed herself in a different position which had adjusted her skirt. "..Yes?"

He looked at her and shook his head brushing it off as he couldn't see it anymore. "Ehm.. It was nothing, don't worry about it.."

She looked confused "Ahm.. You okay?"

The front door opened and Dromeda looked over at it, Candy followed where his eyes were looking at and turned. Peppermint walked in.

"Oh hey Peps!" Candy stood up and greeted him.

"Heya! Everything alright?" Peppermint asked curiously.

"Yeah, just checking up on Dromeda, he seemed lonely." She snickered.

"HEY! I'm not lonely.. I'm just restricted." He seemed confident on his statement but both Candy and Peppermint bursted out laughing.

"...What's so funny? ..Was it what I said..?" Candy walked over to him and patted his head, still laughing to herself.

"Heheh, yeah. It was. But you don't know how much I needed that laugh."

Dromeda looked at her with a pout "I still don't get what was so funny.. BEING RESTRICTED ISN'T FUNNY." He crossed his fore-hooves in disappointment.

Peppermint cleared his throat "Well, I'd really love to stay and chat, but I have some errands to run. Candy, you wanna come with..?" He gestured at her.

"Well, sure! I guess I could tag along if its no problem"

She turned and waved at Dromeda and quickly followed behind Peppermint, shutting the door behind her and leaving Dromeda to himself.

Peppermint continues forward and leads the way, he looks over at Candy "Okay, so were going to go get some stuff from my house so we can quickly head on over to White Tail Woods, it'll be fun"

Candy paused "Hey, I thought you said you were going to run some errands!" She nudged him forcefully in a friendly matter.

"-Well, I didn't want to say were hanging out and having fun, he might feel left out, plus he's been through a lot recently.." He responded.

"I guess that's true..-" She paused and noticed something "Hey! hold on! ..I thought only Pegasi ponies could walk on clouds.. Not Earth ponies.." She gestured at him and the clouds that led back to Dromeda's house.

Peppermint stopped and looked at her "..I mean. I am a Pegasus. Or was..-"

Candy stared at him with widened eyes, dumbfounded "What.? How can that be possible? ..What do you mean..?"

Peppermint sighed as he then continued forward "Well, you see.. Back then when I had my wings, me and Dromeda would always race each other.. Just like normal Pegasi colts would do. But one day when we were heading back home, a storm had formed in the sky.. It seemed as if it came out of nowhere, low and behold we got stuck within it and we tried our best to land.. Especially me. I ended up crashing onto the ground and landing on my wings with hard force.. My bones were crushed, and my wings would not function anymore."

Candy looked at him in surprise, she still seemed interested in the story but somehow felt the pain he had endured and felt bad.

"Dromeda to this day still blames himself for the incident, but I know it wasn't in vain.. I'm sure he knows too, but he just doesn't want to accept it.

Peppermint looked up at the starry night sky and admired the stars above "So you see, me and Dromeda practically grew up as brothers. Our parents weren't the loving type everypony could've expected from them, so me and him were the only family we had."

Candy felt bad just by listening to his story, so-much-so that she even started remembering about her family and her memories from back then.

"I know just how you feel." She replied. "I didn't really have much of a family either, I only had a little brother named 'Michael'.. Yet he wasn't technically my brother, I considered him to be, we both grew up together."

Peppermint listened to her story and seemed interested, he formed a small smile in his face.

"Despite him being four years younger than me, we had lots of things in common." She paused and looked at the ground as they kept walking.

"There are some days I wonder if he had been adopted or has even forgotten about me entirely."

Peppermint looked at Candy and felt bad for her "I'm sure you'll see him again in the near future, don't give up hope" He formed a smile as he tried to cheer her up .

Candy eager to change the topic responded. "We should get finished with those 'errands' so we can finally head on down to White Tail Woods while its still morning."

They both glanced at the horizon and Peppermint thought to himself "I can survive without my stuff, why don't we head to White Tail Woods now?"

Candy agreed and they both ventured forth toward White Tail Woods.

Candy gasped in awe and observed the forest from head-to-toe, it seemed magical. "Woahhh! This place is amazing!"

Peppermint looked around as well "Yeah, I always loved going to these woods, helps me clear my mind off of stressful things.. And escape reality."

Candy continued by his side still observing her surroundings.

Peppermint looked around and seemed to know where he was going, he looked over at Candy.

"Follow me, there's a place we can lay down in and relax for a bit" Peppermint lead Candy over towards an opening.

It was an open spaced area. Untouched. Possibly unknown to any other passerby ponies at all. It was empty, the way he liked it.

Both Candy and Peppermint found a good place to sit and rest their hooves, they could not keep their eyes off of the trees around them.. They somehow brought peace and harmony into their minds.

Candy had noticed Peppermint, he did not move.. Nor blink.. Or even speak.. He watched and observed.

"...The trees are beautiful." Candy said, breaking the silence.

"..Beautiful indeed." Peppermint replied, still eying around.

"...I always visited the woods whenever I felt down, or whenever I felt the need to be alone and think for a bit.. It helped quite a lot actually."

Candy nodded and proceeded to watch the trees and up at the sky, feeling at peace. This place could almost completely washes away all your stress and bad memories.

"I see what you mean." She noted.

"We should bring Dromeda next time, I bet he'll like it too."

Peppermint shrugged lightly. "He doesn't even know I go here. Heck. Odds are he doesn't even know this place exists."

"..Maybe this could be our thing!" Candy implied giving him a big grin.

"Yeah.. I'm not too sure about that" He gave Candy a smug look on his face.

"Eh? What's that now..? You doubting MY ideas?" She said sarcastically.

Peppermint chuckled and faced her. "Well, not ALL your ideas are bad.. But some are.. For example-"

Candy stayed attentive and might've knew where this was going.

"..Your roof last month?" He paused and raised an eyebrow. "I told you not to mess around with the roof, but you didn't listen.. And then that resulted in..?" He swayed his hoof and gestured at her.

Candy stared and puffed up her cheeks as she faced the other way, hesitantly responding in a monotone manner. "...Making a big hole in the roof.."

Peppermint chuckled and nodded. "Yep. That idea didn't seem to have worked did it?"

Candy inturrupted. "-Okay okay, I get it now.. You don't have to keep rubbing it in." She pushed him playfully.

He started laughing even more and she laughed along with him.

Peppermint sighed and calmed himself down. "Heheh.. Well, to be fair.. Dromeda does deserve to visit this place. Maybe we can invite him someday"

Candy nodded. "Yeah, AFTER he's fully recovered of course."

Peppermint looked up at the sky, noticing a hint of orange arising. He stood up. "It's almost morning, we should get going"

Candy stood up next to him and looked up at the sky as well. "Yeah, let's go Peppermint" She started trotting back into the entrance of the meadow.

Peppermint kept up and stayed beside her. "You know, you can just call me Pepper right? Peppermint sounds.. Too formal."

Candy rolled her eyes sarcastically and chuckled. "Alright, Pepper. If that's what makes ya happy."

Both Candy and Peppermint headed out and continued on back to Dromeda's house just to check on him, it was already sunrise.

Candy went up to Dromeda's door and opened slowly opened it. They both noticed he was up and awake.

"Up already?" Candy walked in with Peppermint and greeted him.

Dromeda looked over at them and greeted back, he rubbed his eyes and slowly started to climb off his bed. "Yeah.. I honestly can't sleep with my leg being this way, it hurts like hell.."

Candy went over towards him and helped him get down carefully.

"Eh. Thanks Candy.." He stood up next to her the best he could.

She nodded. "Of course, we should probably take you to a doctor.. Again. Best hope for better luck today, Pepper.. You coming?"

Dromeda and Candy looked over at him and awaited his response.

Peppermint raised his hoof. "I would, but I'm awfully tired.. And it's most likely still dark in Ponyville.. I'll see you guys later.. Good luck though.."

They both nodded.

"Its alright, and yeah I feel ya.. I feel the same." Candy noted.

They both said their goodbyes to Peppermint as he continued on to Ponyville.

"Heh, I see you two are hitting it off well huh?" He nudged Candy and smirked.

Candy looked at Dromeda and tried keeping a straight face. "It isn't like that at all!"

Dromeda nodded sarcastically. "Mmhmm.. Alright."

Soon afterward, Candy helped Dromeda over to a nearby doctor in hopes of finding a cure.

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed**

 **Edited and Read over by Misticalcreations237**

 **Till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Storm Made of Swords

Split Fates

Cloudsdale, Equestria

Chapter 4: Storm Made of Swords

*2 weeks after Chapter 3*

Candy opened the door and lead Dromeda inside his house, the duo had just returned from a doctor who was familiar with a scratch from a timberwolve and treated him as best as he could. Dromeda was informed that it would take a couple of hours to heal up and was advised to stay in bed till then. As much as he wanted to get back on his hooves Candy wasn't having it and helped him to his bed knowing full well he wouldn't want to lay down, she admired how much of a fighter he was and even more so worried because he is a fighter. From her personal experience its not always a good thing being a fighter...there're just some wars you cant win...but Dromeda didn't know that or maybe he didn't believe it. Nonetheless she wasn't having it and would even glare a Dromeda when he said "I'm fine or I'm ok". She proceeded to plop him down on his as he sighed in annoyance but didn't say anything knowing it would do no good.

"Ok doc said it might make you sleepy, he also said to drink alot of water Dromeda" He nodded adjusting himself on the bed.

"Got it Candy, so glad I'm gonna be able to get on my hooves felt like its been years" Candy covered him with his gray blanket and formed a smile on her face,Dromeda began to feel dizzy and noticed him dozing off and she smirked confident he will recover soon and was excited to show him all she learned and remembered in equestria.

"Get better Dromeda, ill be back to check up on you" Dromeda only heard the last part and tried to speak

"Why...where...where you going?" Dromeda asked drooling on his blanket, she turned around staring at the drool slowly descending down his mouth.

"I have to help peps fix his water pip, son of a gun broke again and Dromeda...that's nasty" She laughed but Dromeda was confused.

"Ok..i will...will be here if the water pip breaks again" Candy smiled and hugged Dromeda ignoring the drool slithering down her back.

"We will byee" He waved as she left his room and as she did the sensation and thought of sleeping overtook him, he knocked out almost instantly his left leg hanging off the bed and his mind only focusing on getting back in shape after a long departure.

He awoke to a dark place, he couldn't see but knew it wasn't his room as he didn't feel his bed beneath him or his blanket...all he felt was fear as if this place was just full of it. He got up surprised he was able to stand on all fours and observed his surroundings. He noticed the shape of trees in the ever-growing darkness of where he was but determined to find his way out moved along the trees using them as guidance. Turning the corner he noticed a dim light coming from the ground in front of a tree that also gave off a dim light. Curious he approached it and observed the light, as came closer he noticed a carriage that held a roll of something...what? he didn't know. He heard faint mumbles and breathing those familiar to a baby, he looked on shocked but more so confused;'how did a baby get here...and where are the parents'. He went over and observed the baby, he realized it was a girl and first noticed her bright blue eyes and her gleaming smile. The baby looked around and began to whimper as if she was scared of her surroundings which Dromeda wouldn't blame her.

"Hey...its ok" He smiled and rubbed the baby's tummy as he looked for a name tag. He spotted one at the bottom of the carriage.

"Hi! My name is...Snowflake..." He looked at the baby who was gnawing at his hove.

"Snowflake huh" He smiled. The baby pushed off the blanket revealing her greenish skin tone and the galaxy birth mark on her rear, he looked confused but ignored it and mounted the carriage on his back.

"Alright snowflake lets find or way outta here" He began galloping across the woods hoping to reach some sort of civilization, he was cautious as to not jump or go to fast as the carriage might fall off. He came across a forest...or what was left off one. Everything was flattened out and destroyed...nothing survived. He saw dead pony bodies everywhere, with a horrified look on his face he checked on them for signs of life. Until he came across...peppermint who had a huge gash on his head and blooding seeping through it like a river. Seeing this made his heart drop and tears began welling up in his eyes...this to him was no longer just a dream.

"Peppermint!...peppermint wake up!...the hell is going on!" Snowflake began to cry.

"Shh shh shh its ok I'm right here nothing is gonna happen to you" He looked back at peppermint...motionless and...dead. He didn't want to admit it and keep saying to himself it was dream and that it would return back to normal. He looked forward and saw a familiar symbol on a body, intrigued he went ahead and investigated it. He approached it and saw it was a symbol of a crescent on a rear. He looked up on the pony's body and saw he had gray skin and wore the same attire as him, Dromeda shocked looked up and saw...it was him...dead."...No...i.." He was taken back and stunned, he moved backwards trying to process what he just saw unintentionally stepping on more dead ponies on the ground. He ran the other way and kept going not wanting to look at those bodies any longer, a lightning bolt flash across the sky brightening up his surroundings to which Dromeda was able to see where he was...Everfree forest. He stopped in front of his meeting area where Dromeda and Peppermint used to meet after there race, he saw a figure of a pony and noticed her instantly.

"Candy!?" She turned around but he noticed she looked dead like she'd been through hell meanwhile she glared at him and moved closer to him

"Why...why did you leave?" Dromeda confused took down the carriage and put snowflake on the ground in front of him, candy looked at her in awe but again glared at Dromeda.

"Candy what are talking about I'm right here!"

"I loved you Dromeda...you were all i had and you left...for WHAT!" Snowflake began crying and she bent down and kissed her calming her down.

"Candy i...I'm SO confused right now" She looked up and him not noticing snowflake looking around and whimpering again.

"You were right...a storm did come...and you weren't there to us...to save me" Dromeda looked around finally able to see his surroundings and noticed a huge storm behind candy.

"It didn't stop growing, getting stronger, learning" Dromeda was petrified by the sight of the storm, it stunned him in place for what seemed like hours.

"Equestria died...no one could stop it...it...it will kill us all" Candy said before turning around heading towards the storm.

"Candy!" He watched as candy was engulfed by the storm disappearing but with her final words

"I love you Dromeda" Her voice echoed in his head it was all he could hear, not the howling of the wind or the crying of snowflake...just her voice again and again. He picked up his head inches from death by the storm, feeling he'd lost everything he took a step into it... and like that darkness took over...he stared at the darkness being the only thing he could see.

"Is...this what death...feels like" Dromeda whispered emotionless, heartbroken, dead. All he heard before closing his eyes were a few faint words in the distance that sounded familiar to his voice.

"The Storm Made of Swords" Echoed throughout his head...slowly driving him to madness. What was reality. What did he just witness...a dream a vision...or was it something else...a message.

Dromeda woke up with a splitting headache clearly a side effect of the medicine he received for his scar. He looked at his leg and was amazed by how it looked and felt. It was better than new, would've never guess there was a scar on his leg. He moved it and got up looking at his surroundings remembering he was in his room...where candy had helped him into. He remembered what he had saw, heard...and felt. Dromeda knew whatever that was he had grown curious about this 'Storm Made of Swords' and he knew where to look first. He headed down stairs and spotted Candy laying on his couch fast asleep, he studied her breathing patterns and guessed she went to bad after hanging out with Peppermint. He headed to the door quietly as to not draw attention to himself, wanting to deal with this dream by himself as to not alert her or Peppermint. He closed the door and looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Off to Everfree it is" He said in tired tone as he walked off to learn about this...storm.

 **Thanks for reading and hoped you all enjoyed**

 **Till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Clash of Hooves

Split Fates

Cloudsdale, Equestria

Chapter 5: Clash of Hooves

The night had crept up on Cloudsdale unbeknown to candy who was still sleeping, it was more cold than usual but not because winter approached but because of the storm that had intrigued many but ignored by all. The storm that Dromeda called "The Storm Made of Swords". It hadn't left or moved yet but had only been getting stronger and had stayed its ground hovering and almost swallowing all if the Everfree forest, it had garnered some attention but was only seen as a seasonal storm or just one of Everfree's mysteries...no one saw it as a threat or a danger but it did cause some weather issues but nothing out of the ordinary occasional rain showers occurred more often, winds had picked up drastically and the average temperature had dropped 22 degrees...but no one thought nothing of it. No one had an explanation for its existence or how it formed out of thin air, many scientist attempted to explain but to no avail. Candy's eyes barley opened as she awoke, she moved her legs remembering where she was. Getting up and rubbing her eyes she looked through the nearby window that accompanied two pictures of a colt Dromeda smiling next to him an adult pony with hazel eyes, blue skin with a star mark on his rear and another one with just the adult pony holding a baby Dromeda in his hooves. 'Hm wonder who this pony is?' She thought of asking Dromeda who she assumed was still upstairs sleeping, she began walking to the stairs when she felt a cold breeze brush her shoulders causing her to shiver. She glanced behind her and saw the door open, her first thought was somepony had broken in and was robbing them...except she didn't hear any noise or footsteps only silence with a view winds blowing the curtains. Then she thought who in Equestria would do that, from her perspective everyone here was nice...maybe a little bit to nice. So the possibility of somepony doing that was slim to none. She walked upstairs to Dromeda's room to check up on him and to be certain no intruders were in the house, she peeked into his room expecting to see him...but all she saw was an empty bed.

"Shit!" She galloped down stairs and ran outside trying to find any signs of him, but saw nothing but darkness and heard nothing but wind. She paced back and fourth trying to think where he might have been and why, she thought of checking peppermint's place maybe went there to give him the good news. Candy assumed nothing more than that and headed to peppermint's.

Peppermint was laying down looking at the celling; he had his mind on something...somepony...a particular pony he's been spending alot of time with and for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about her. When he woke up she was on his mind, when he would eat she was on his mind whatever he did or thought or saw...she would pop up in his head. 'Its not because i like her...right?'. Peppermint heard a knock on the door and he picked his head up.

"Who is it?" He asked hopping it was just Dromeda, he was hoping he could tell Dromeda about what her, about how confused he was about how he felt about-

"Its Candy"

Peppermint flung his head straight the direction at the door shocked that she was here at this time. He went over and opened the door and she barged in looking for something.

"Candy wha- what are you doing here at this time" He asked looking at her

"Dromeda wasn't laying down when i went to go check on him!" Candy exclaimed as she searched the house in a last effort to try to find him.

"Candy I'm sure he's off doing something that probably would be better without you trying to follow him" Candy stopped in her tracks and glared at peppermint visibly heated.

"Are you FUCKING serious, he's out there with that cut on his leg going who knows where and you're just gonna sit back and ignore it...pft what a great fucking friend you are!" Peppermint dumbfounded by her response looked at her and tilted his head.

"Candy...he's a grown pony...he doesn't need me to look after him nor does he need you"

"I just wanna make sure he's ok that's all peppermint seems like you don't care at all"

"THEN GO FIND HIM!" Peppermint was at his peak emotions taking control over his judgement.

"THEN GO FIND HIM IF YOU WANNA FIND HIM SO BAD CANDY!" Candy was taken back and proceeded to go to the door.

"Candy wait...I'm sorry" She stopped and listened

"I...i don't know where he is..."

"That's all you had to say" Candy said coldly, peppermint went over and to her and could see how mad she was at him.

"I'm sorry candy ok? but wherever he goes...I'm sure he'll be fine why are you throwing a huge fit over this"

"Because i don't want to lose anyone else peps...i don't want to have to bury any more friends or family" Candy said with a few tears falling down of her face. Peppermint hugged her as she began to breathe heavily but she dared not to cry...not in front of him.

"You wont candy me and Dromeda are here to stay...as long as he doesn't piss the locals off we're good" Candy snickered and peppermint lets go of candy.

"If he isn't home by tomorrow we'll go look for him ok but for now sleep here its kinda late" She looked at his bed and peppermint already knew what she was gonna say.

"Its ok i can-"

"No discussion candy, ill make a bed on the floor right next to the bed if you need me" He went to go gather some spare blankets to construct his bed while candy looked at the bed again and smiled at the generosity of peppermint...she didn't want to admit it but she made her feel like a queen and not some pony he knew. Peppermint finished his make shift bed while candy snuggled between the warm blankets that smelled just like peppermint.

"These blankets have a really strong smell of you peps" Peppermint slowly looked at candy

"...Why are smelling my blankets again?" Candy laughed and closed her eyes and cleared her mind to help her sleep.

"Goodnight peps and...sorry about today didn't mean to barge in like that...and... i didn't mean anything i said i know you're good friend"

"Its fine candy...i know I'm not a good friend but i try my best to be a decent one" Candy glanced at peppermint who had a frown on his face while looking at the celling, a rush of guilt filled her and she went over and layed next to peppermint who was petrified

"Uh candy what are you doing" She smiled at him

"You looked sad...thought maybe you needed a friend" She snuggled in his blankets and closed her eyes again. Peppermint looked at her and saw nothing but perfection...her eyes, skin, voice, personality you couldn't convince him anything to be wrong with her to him...that's when he knew...he was in love with Candy Floss. He rested his head thinking about something...somepony...that ponies' name...Candy Floss.

 **Thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed ;) This chapter was more personal than others for reasons ill leave unknown but I'm sure you'll ask anyway, love you guys just wanna say thanks for the support and obviously i cant take all the credit special thanks to misticalcreations237 she's been a huge help in all of this.**

 **Till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Purpose

Split Fates

Everfree Forest, Equestria

Chapter 6: A Purpose

The wind blew hard and carried any weak soul along with it, the storm had been getting stronger, learning its surroundings almost as if it was a living being. The wildlife hadn't grown accustomed to the storm and had learned of a new force that ruled Everfree...a force they couldn't hide or fight against. All but one soul wondered beneath the storm...confused, lost but more so curious. The lightning in the sky revealed a grey pony with yellow eyes and a face of determination. Dromeda wondered the forest trying to recollect his thoughts from his...vision. He knew the storm represented something but what it did was a mystery to him...all he knew was that this storm was going to bring hell to equestria and he didn't know to stop it...and that's what hurt him the most. Seeing the body of peppermint and himself was gut wrenching but seeing candy in the state that she was in...is what completely killed him the most. In his eyes she was an innocent soul who all she desired was to be loved and cared for which he did to the fullest extent. Sweat, loving caring but with a tough interior...that is how he saw her and only god knows what he wouldn't do for her just to smile. He respected her as a pony but he felt something between them, love? Friendship? Bond? He didn't know but something was there and he thought she saw it too. But he knew she was leaning more towards peppermint but he honestly couldn't be more happier for her knowing how peppermint would treat her if they ever got together. A lightning flash pulled him out of his thoughts and reminded him why he came here. He visited the area where he saw candy die in his vison and sat down ignoring the storm tearing apart the forest, his goggles became fogged up from the warm wind hitting it, Dromeda closed his eyes and listened to the wind and studied it. where he came from his clan believed the wind a storm creates told a story about the storm and their meaning. His pastor taught him how to study a storm, feel the storm but most importantly listen to it. He listened to it and emptied his mind as to not have any thoughts that might confuse him, Dromeda inhaled and exhaled as he began to feel the storm. He started to read into it, the storm didn't have a voice and was almost...dead. Dromeda slowly opened his eyes and for a spilt second he saw a dead forest filled with dead ponies and amongst them...was himself standing tall. He looked different almost like a raider, but its what his eyes looked like that caught his attention. They were brown and not the usual bright yellow he was used to seeing. But the image went away and was seeing the trees sway back and fourth in harmony. He stood up and began heading out of the forest with more questions than answers like what is the storms meaning, how come it didn't say anything but to him the most important question was...what happened to him. The storms often show visons of the past, present, and future, and what he saw wasn't him. Something happened to him, big enough to cause whatever happened to him as a person. He didn't look alive, as if his corpse was being used as a puppet. He reached the edge of the forest and inhaled somewhat relieved that he finally done with what he came to do but he also knew this storm was here to stay until whatever it needed to do was done. Dromeda walked home in deep thought passing by ponies who greeted him and waved but only got a blank stare as a response. When he arrived he was greeted by his house which was empty and the door wide open. He thought of candy and how worried she must've been but at that didn't matter to him right now, he noticed it was about morning and candy might be returning to figure out a plan with Peppermint to locate him and all of that complicated stuff. Dromeda laid down and took a nap until he heard footsteps outside with a few mumbles. The door opened and candy saw Dromeda laying down and instantly rushed at him.

"Dromeda where were you!" Dromeda wasn't having no arguments no crying or hugging he just wanted to let her know that he was fine and well...physically at least. He rose up his hove to silence her.

"Don't ask where I've been or why i left all you need to know is that I'm fine...I'm ok" Candy looked on, peppermint walked up behind her and saw him.

"Dude you cant keep leaving like that you had no idea how worried she was!" Dromeda didn't look at him.

"Well...I'm here aren't I?" Candy and Peppermint glanced at each other.

"Look I'm fine guys, i just needed a walk...had to make sure the medicine actually worked"

"Well did it?" Candy asked

"I was gone wasn't i?"

"Oh yeah right" Candy said

"Well now that you're back...we have good news and i hope you're as excited as we are" Peppermint said smiling. Dromeda was confused and a billion questions came to mind.

"Uh ok?"

"We thought long and hard about this and i really think i made the best decision possible" Dromeda was even more confused by what she said.

"Ok can you guys just tell me?" Candy and Peppermint looked at each other...and kissed, then turned toward Dromeda

"Me and Candy are dating" Candy and Peppermint both smiled looking for any sign of positive reinforcement from him, Dromeda was excited and glad Candy and peppermint where dating, but he felt a little hurt that she had fallen for Peppermint and not him. He quickly pushed those negative thoughts aside and rose up and embraced the couple.

"I'm happy for you guys...congrats!" Candy and Peppermint hugged back happy he was accepting but they knew he would be...after all they saw Dromeda as a pretty nice and forgiving individual. Candy and Peppermint told the story of how they came together after he left but Dromeda while listening was only paying a attention to candy...he noticed how...perfect she was, her hair, eyes, cheeks, and especially her smile...then for a moment he thought

'Did she always have that glistening in her eyes?'

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed**

 **If you have any concerns please PM me and ill look into it**

 **Till Next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	7. Lost in a Dance part 1

Split Fates

Cloudsdale, Equestria

3 months after ch6

Chapter 7: Lost in a Dance Part 1

Candy was resting her head on peppermints shoulder watching the sun set like they did every day since becoming a couple, they did it to remind them that even though the sun was gone was the light burned out didn't mean that love burned out. Dromeda thought it was weird but kept his mouth shut, he was busy too studying the storm and its behavioral changes, it didn't grow but only got stronger. He had met up with a friend of his; Nebula who was a meteorologist. Shed been studying the storm for almost as long as it had been formed...she also knew it had something special behind it but she couldn't figure out what. Dromeda when Candy and Peppermint where out would help do jobs for Nebula like gathering research for the storm, how fast winds are and even going back into the storm to see the damage it'd done to the Everfree Forest. But at the moment he was coming back from Nebula's house and spotted the two in the front of candy's house.

"Mind if i join?" Dromeda asked. Candy looked behind her and was happy to see him.

"Sure join us" She said. He sat next to her and looked at the sun, he didn't find love or hope in it but peace and Power. He saw the sun as something of power indestructible, and its only weakness...was time itself.

"So how was your day" Dromeda looked at candy

"Yeah we haven't seen you all week" Peppermint looked at him. Dromeda didn't tell them where he went and why so he was expecting this to happen.

"Non just hanging out with some friends and helping Nebula" Dromeda said not going into detail

"Oh who's Nebula?" Candy asked

"She's a meteorologist, and she was Dromeda's first girlfriend" Peppermint teased. Dromeda rolled his eyes and looked at the sun as it set behind the clouds

"You never told me you had a girlfriend Dromeda" Candy said. The sun was almost out of sight and Dromeda got up and stretched his legs.

"Pftt there's alot you don't know about me" He said in a joking tone, candy snickered and stood up

"I'm going to bed, you two don't stay up to late and keep it down" Candy was bright red and glanced at peppermint

"What are you talking about Dromeda?" Candy said embarrassed

"These houses aren't sound proof you know" Dromeda said smiling at Candy who was stunned that he was able to hear her at night. Peppermint kissed her cheek and went up to Dromeda.

"Anyway where were planning to go to a dance tomorrow and we wanted to bring you along since we barley see you anymore"

"You mean the annual split moon dance?" Dromeda asked. The split Moon dance was a dance that took place on the nearby land of Terrina...Dromeda's home. It celebrated the Moon and the couples who danced under it. Its supposed to grant good luck and according to legends if the eyes of the pony you speak with are glistening, they are the one for you. Dromeda didn't believe in it but was interested in it and since he didn't have anything to do he decided he could go.

"Yeah soo you coming?" Candy said her eyes shinning, Dromeda knew he couldn't saw no to that face.

"Agh Fine...but when are we leaving?" Peppermint got up and walked candy to her house

"First thing in the morning buddy" Dromeda sighed, Peppermint stopped as candy walked inside and whispered to Dromeda.

"By the way we aren't having sex" Dromeda side eyed him and smirked

"We're just fighting...yknow play fighting and i accidently keep on stepping on her tail when she's sitting down" Peppermint turned around and went back in the house.

"Wait... peps have you ever had...yknow sex before?" Dromeda was curious, peppermint looked back and shook his head.

"Pftt no, haven't had a relationship that lasts long enough plus I wasn't ready to take the on the responsibility of what comes with it...like offspring"

"And now?" Dromeda said looking at candy in the behind him biting her hair

"I think I'm ready...but its to soon" Dromeda nodded and agreed

"Goodnight you two" Dromeda said walking to his house, he closed the door and laid in bed with the picture of Candy on his mind, he felt jealous that she was all peppermints but still grateful she was a good friend of his. He looked out of his window and saw through her windows Peppermint and Candy talking and laughing, he closed his blinds and went to bed wondering what tomorrow would bring him.

Dromeda had woken up earlier than usual, he brushed his teeth and took a quick shower getting ready for the Annual Split Moon dance. He was somewhat excited, not so that maybe he could find 'the one' but more so to see if candy was the one. How he would find out was still in the air, but then he stopped and thought about it. This was his best friend's girlfriend he was talking about!, not only that but she was a good friend of his and here he is thinking about how he could seduce her or something.

'No not seduce but...the truth' He thought. He walked outside and without hesitation felt a cold breeze that reminded him of the storm, had it gotten stronger like Nebula predicted or was it just a cold day. Candy and Peppermint walked out of the house laughing, Dromeda only dully looked at them.

"Dromeda you're up early" Candy went over to him while peppermint checked the map to be sure of the location of the dance.

"Yeah I-I guess" His mind was focused on something else then the dance at the moment, peppermint was nodding to himself while heading towards the two.

"You excited?" Dromeda looked at candy who...he could tell was beaming with excitement and he didn't want to bring her down with his attitude.

"Yeah i mean I'm not going with anyone, but it could be fun" Dromeda smiled

"I'm kinda scared, not like bad scared more so nervous than scared yknow plus this is the first dance I've ever been on so that's plays into my nervousness" Candy was in a mixture of nervous and excitement, she was happy knowing her 2 best friends were going somewhere together which was rare despite the 3 being close.

"haha don't worry I'm sure peppermint will make it magical, hell you might even see his eyes glisten" Dromeda looked at peppermint who came up behind her as she rested her head his shoulder

"So it shouldn't be a long flight, well for me walk." Candy turned her head towards him

"You sure you don't wanna take a train peps" Peppermint smiled

"Nah its ok, i could use the exercise anyway" Dromeda looked at the map, it would take them half an hour to get there not including breaks from running and flying.

"Sheesh that's a hell of a flight" Dromeda said, before they headed out Nebula headed towards the 3 skipping, all candy saw was a purple pony with a mixture of different color in her eyes skipping up to them.

"Hey Dromeda you free right now, might have made a HUGE break through!" Nebula shouted out loud causing Dromeda to face hove himself.

"We were about to head out to the Annual Split Moon Dance, and yknow...Dromeda doesn't have a date" Peppermint bumped him smiling

"Wait that's today!?" Candy nodded

"Crap!"

"Well seems like you cant come with us, have a good day" Dromeda said

"Oh come one Dromeda you guys would look cute together" Dromeda and Nebula eyed each other

"yeah been there done that" Nebula said jokingly

"Plus i don't want to have to deal with someone who cant dance" Dromeda exclaimed eyeing Nebula

"I can dance you little-"

"So join us, it'll be fun could be like a double date" Peppermint said turning the map upside down, Dromeda looked at Nebula, she wanted to go but no way she was going on a date with him not because of hate but because she wasn't in to him like she used to be.

"Ill come but it wont be date between me and him, no offence Dromeda" Dromeda raised his hove to show 'no harm taken'. Peppermint nodded to himself and put the map in his suit pocket

"Alright we should head out now" He ran off juming off of the clouds yelling

"Ill see you guys there!" Candy smiled at Dromeda and flew after peppermint leaving Dromeda with Nebula. He was in utter shock at what he just saw, candy's glistened...not that it meant they were meant for each other but to him it was certainly a possibility now. He didn't notice he was next to Nebula quiet.

"Well we should head after them, ill tell you what i discovered on the storm along the way there" She smirked and flew up breaking him from his trance, he flew after her and the 3 now 4 headed to the Annual Split Moon Dance


End file.
